Cry For You
by Sucker For Romance
Summary: b[Story Has Been Fixed]b Please read and review! Are Draco and Hermione friends or are they something more?


**Cry For You**

**1**: _The Beginning _

_Sucker For Romance_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter and I am not in any way, shape, or form making a profit from this story. It is just for fun!

"Draco, I understand that you and I don't want to kill each other anymore, but as for pulling me into a dark closet to talk to me about--- and may I quote "stuff "--- makes me uncomfortable."

"Then why did you come?" Draco asked, giving her his trademark smirk as he waved his wand to lock the door.

"Because... um, that's what friends do, right?" Hermione asked as she stepped back as far away from him as the closet would allow. "Listen... um whoa, are you hot in here or is it just me, um so what is it that you wanted ?" she asked while trying to regain at least _some_ of her composure .

"Yeah about that; I kind of need some help on my potions homework." Draco said looking at his shoes as if they had suddenly turned into snakes. "You mean to tell me that all you need is help on your potions homework," but before she could finish her sentence Draco came flying across the closet and slamming her into the far corner of the wall. "What the-," but then she stopped when she heard the familiar meow and jangling of Peeves keys. They stood still until they heard him and his cat walk away. Hermione realized that Draco just saved her skin. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if they would have been caught. "Thanks," she mumbled, slightly pink at the fact that he was breathing down her neck, 'hmmmmm he smells just like vanilla,' she thought as she closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Um Hermione are you okay?" asked Draco snapping her out of her thoughts before she got too carried away.

"Yes, I'm fine." She opened her eyes to see Draco move away to pick up his books.

"So you like the Vanilla cologne huh?" he asked giving her another one of his legendary smirks.

"Please just put me out of my misery and tell me that I did not just say that out loud ." Hermione said, biting her lip from embarrassment .

"Yeah well you kind of did, but at least I know that you are not _completely_ immune to my Malfoy charm."

"Don't flatter yourself Draco and if you don't mind, I'd like to make a suggestion." she said, moving closer to Draco in what he registered as a business like strut. "Now pay attention, we'll have to work around our schedules and I'll have to tutor you in secret got it?" Draco then shook his head in agreement.

"Now we will meet everyday after dinner in the back room of the library."

"Okay, but don't you always hangout with tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb after dinner, how will you explain your absence?" asked Draco while reaching to open the door

"Oh I'll just tell them that I'm working on an extra credit project for class."

"It doesn't matter what you do to hide the truth; I just don't want anyone to find out that I need help with potions, the Gryffindors would have a field day, seeing as Snape is the teacher." Draco said, walking towards the door preparing to leave.

But then as he looked over his shoulder he saw that Hermione was suddenly deathly pale almost like she had seen a ghost, but that was highly common so that couldn't be it.

"Hermione what's wrong was it something I said?" As he talked he consciously moved closer to her and reached out to take her hand, but it was freezing cold, he quickly checked her pulse, it was faint. 'What the hell happened?' Draco thought--- he only turned for a second. He quickly picked up her cold form and burst through the door, racing down the hall to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from checking Neville Longbottom, who had been admitted earlier that evening from an accident in potions. But she stopped what she was doing when she saw Draco rushing in the room with a look of panic and worry on his face, and in his arms was the least likely person--- Hermione Granger; and she looked as white as the linen sheets on the infirmary beds. "What happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she gently guided Hermione to the nearest bed.

"We were talking, and then I turned my back for a moment to open the door--- and when I turned back around, she looked like this." Draco said, gesturing towards Hermione's body. Madam Pomfrey rushed from the room and came back with a small vile full of red liquid.

"Wait a minute!" he proclaimed, blocking Madam Pomfrey from reaching Hermione. "What are you about to do?" Draco asked, shifted from side to side as Madam Pomfrey shuffled back and forth trying to get pass him.

"Mister Malfoy if you want me to help Hermione you'll have to calm down and let me do want is needed."

Draco then calmly stepped aside and let Madam Pomfrey pour the red liquid into Hermione mouth. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw some color return to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about earlier; I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her. She's all I've got left to live for---of course I wouldn't tell that to her face; her ego's already big enough." Draco said, allowing a smile to creep onto his tired face. "A matter of fact her ego is what started it all." He laughed to himself as he remembered. Madam Pomfrey allowed herself to look rather shocked and she sat down on a chair beside Hermione's bed. Draco rested himself on the edge of the bed, glancing at Hermione for a second before his eyes found Pomfrey's again.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know what started this unusual relationship."

"Well it all started the day Harry and Hermione broke up..."

"You'd think that after all the years that I've known you, it would be easy to just say what I need to say without hesitating ,or worrying what your reaction might be. But this is not like anything else that I have told you."

"Harry, what you are trying to say?" Hermione asked, but she already knew, after all, it was the very thing that she had been dreading to admit. Hermione and Harry's love was not of lovers, but that of a brother and sisters', they could not ignore the fact any longer.

Not that it had always been like that, once they had been perfectly happy as lovers. But she could no longer ignore the changing ways in which Harry would look at her, because she saw the same expression being reflected back whenever she looked into the mirror and thought of him.

"Hermione what I'm trying to say is that I think we should move on and see other people. I know you feel the same way; I've known you too long not to know other wise."

"Oh Harry, you're right. I'm going to miss the closeness that we've had as a couple, but I'd be even worse off without your friendship. Even though things did not work out I would not trade these last few months for anything."

And with that she ran into Harry's arms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but laughed when she saw Harry blush. Some things would never change, and with that comforting thought, her and Harry walked back into the school but, this time holding hands as friends.

Hermione was now single, and Harry was out on his first date since the breakup. Even though they had mutually broken up, it still stung a little at the thought of Harry out on a date with another woman.

"Get a grip Hermione; this was as much your ideal as his," the lonely Gryffindor whispered to herself.

"Then why are you still thinking about it, if it was a mutual breakup?" asked the shadowed figure that was slowly approaching her table in the empty library. The only light lit was the faint glow of the lantern, but was not bright enough to reveal the figures face.

Hermione felt her shoulders tense as she swallowed up enough of the Gryffindor courage to ask the stranger to step into the light, as he did Hermione didn't hide her surprise.

"Malfoy?" she questioned lightly. "What are you doing in library in the middle of the night?"

He just smirked. "Well you know I could ask you that very same question."

Hermione blushed when she realized that she too, was in the same place at the same time as Malfoy, and really had no authority to question him. Draco couldn't help but smile as he saw her blush. 'She really has changed over the years,' he thought as he studied her closely. 'Hermione had grown into a very beautiful young lady, no wonder Potter was so taken with her.'

He'd always wondered what it would be like have something like what Hermione and Harry had and still do; even though they had broken up, they even seemed closer then when they were dating.

He quickly turned away when he realized that he had been staring at her. But little did he know, Hermione had been thinking along the very same lines.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my studying." Hermione said, interrupting the awkward silence that had been drifting tortuously in the air.

"Actually, I just revealed myself to answer the very question that has been troubling you since you came." Draco said, pulling up a seat next to Hermione.

"And what would that be Malfoy?" she asked, turning her chair so that she was fully facing him. Shed rested her chin in her hands in mock interest. "Well," he said ignoring her sarcasm, " You are afraid that Potter will meet some girl, preferably his soul mate, and leave you even lonelier than you feel right now, and you are also wondering if it was a good idea to breakup with him or not, am I right?"

Hermione was taken back by his response; he couldn't have been more right, and that scared her.

"What! Well, that's just preposterous I …I …I don't feel that way at all, you couldn't be more wrong," said Hermione shaking her head as if it would help convince him that he was wrong.

While Hermione was grasping in her denial, Draco couldn't help but think what the heck I am doing here. But his thoughts were interrupted when Hermione lunged herself at him ………………………………………….


End file.
